Premonition
Premonition is the power to see and experience events from the past, present, and future. This power is said to be highly desirable, since it often helps a witch evade dangerous situations. Variations There are a number of ways to use Premonitions: *Touch an object or person and call a premonition. *Call a premonition without touching anything or by entering a room filled with psychic energy. *Send a vision to another being with premonition. *Share your premonition with another person with the power by linking hands, palm to palm. *Use your power to discern the truth and sense and predict attacks before they happen. *Project your consciousness into another time-frame by touching an object or person. Receiving Premonitions Psychometry Usually, in the early stages of Premonition, most users receive their visions by touching objects or people related to the Premonition by way of Psychometry. As their power grows, users get visions out of the blue, and are able to look into the future by will. If the psychic energy in an area is strong enough, a psychic will get a vision without touching anything, even if their power hasn't evolved yet. Calling for Premonitions Users can train themselves to call for Premonitions. Phoebe learned to do this less than a year after gaining this power.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Power of Two". She was able to call a vision to her, allowing her to see Piper missing her plane. She was also able to trigger premonitions of her possible future sexual acts.Sin Francisco Before, this didn't always work, as evidenced on multiple occasions. However, she can now look into the future at will. Phoebe has also been able to feel the emotions of the victims in her Premonition, for example, she once felt the the emotions of an elderly woman being killed.As witnessed in the season 1 episode "The Power of Two". Branches Of Premonition Precognition .]] Users can see and percieve the future in a Premonition. This is the first branch of the power Phoebe developed when her powers were reawakened. Usually in the early stages visions appear in black and while, however, overtime visions will become more vivid to where they become slightly colored, and users are able to hear and feel what is taking place. Clairvoyance Users can see the present in a Premonition. Usually it's used to discern locations without the need of scrying. Retrocognition Users can also see and perceive the past in a Premonition. They can also feel what the victims feel or have a psychic whiplash when they have visions of the past, similar to when they have visions of the future. They will also be able to see many different past events in one vision. Phoebe gains this extension of her original Precognitive abilities early on in the series. She once touched a locket that Prue Halliwell gave her and saw 300 years into the past. Later as her power grew she was able to see multiple events in one vision, the largest was seven different events in total. Sharing Visions and Psychic Echos Two psychics can share visions with each other by holding hands, palm to palm. They can also create psychic link with eachother, either purposefully or accidentallyThe Good, the Bad and the Cursed. The latter was demonstrated by Bo Lightfeather, who accidentally created a psychic bond with Phoebe Halliwell. With him stuck in a time loop, Phoebe received the same injuries he sustained at the time. Once she also developed a psychic link with a Succubus though it's unclear how she connected. The Seer was able to send Phoebe a premonition from the Underworld. Enhanced Intuition As a by-product of premonition, a user can sense and predict attacks. They can also sense evil beings. When Ronny switches powers with Phoebe, she told him that if he concentrated, he should be able to sense the next energy ball from Zankou, which he does successfully. Another time Phoebe did this was when she was deaf and could sense a Kazi demon behind her and levitated away. Kyra was also able to sense attacks. Phoebe is also sensitive to magical shifts in time. In Deja Vu All Over Again, when the demon Tempus repeatedly reverse the day, Phoebe senses straight away that the day feels familiar and gradually remembers more and more. She says in her own words that because her power allows her to see different things in different times, she must be more susceptible to the time shift. Phoebe can also sense the truth with this power Astral Premonition Powerful users can project their consciousness into another time-frame. This allows the user to see things in more detail, and experience being in the actual future, unlike normal visions. The user can also stay within the vision/future for a long period of time. This is a combination of Astral Projection and Time Traveling. Phoebe displayed this power on three different occasions. So far, this is the most powerful advancement of her Premonition power. Users Notes * Other branches for this ability are Foresight, Precognition, Retrocognition, Clairvoyance, Psychometry, Prescience etc. ''' Refrences Category:Powers